I Have To Tell You ::
by Sailorprinzess
Summary: -Finished-Usagi misses Mamoru so much, after he left to go abroad... And during the summer she gets closer to Seiya... Is she falling for him?....Please R & R
1. Chapter One

***Diclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, or the characters  
  
I Have To tell You  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
I wake up every morning knowing he won't be there to yell at me for being late, or to call me names. Instead I walk alone kicking the rocks beneath my feet, wishing he were here to comfort me, and to tell me everything will be ok. But it will never be the same, not in till he comes back. So now I sit on my window seat looking at the stars, and wondering if he is looking at the same ones I once saw.  
  
"Usagi-chan are you coming with us to the Summer Festival?" Minako asked happily. "Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki will be there too! We all want you to go especially Seiya. And anyway, this will be good for you, instead of staying inside all day in your bed."  
"Ok, I'll go." I said twirling the phone chord with my fingers. "Just let me get dressed first."  
"Ok cool.. We' re going to meet at the arcade at noon." She said.  
"Ok, I'll meet you there." I said.  
"Ok, bye."  
  
I hung up the phone and stumbled over to my closet. I pulled down the hangers with a purple skirt and a light purple tank top. I didn't really feel like going, but maybe this would take my mind of Mamo-chan for awhile.   
  
I got dressed and sat down at my vanity. I put my hair into my usual odangos and dabbed a little bit of glitter on to my eyelids. I looked in the mirror. My eyes were red from all my crying and my skin was pale from not being in the sun. I was sad. I missed him so much, but I know he won't come back for another year or two.   
  
My eyes started to water. A single tear fell from my eye, caressing my cheek and fell onto my lap. "Odango Atama." I cried. "Why can't I be strong?" I wiped my tears with a tissue, and put powder on my face to darken my complexion. I slipped on my shoes and went downstairs.  
  
"Momma, I'm going to the festival with the girls, ok?" I asked putting on a little jacket.  
"That sounds like a lot of fun. You can go, but please be careful." She replied.  
"Ok, thanks. I'll be back later." I said and sped out the door.  
  
The air smelled of sweet cherry blossoms, and wild flowers, as I walked through the park. I loved walking though here, it is so peaceful and so serene. But, now it's not as beautiful, as it was when Mamo-chan and I walked together and sat on our bench watching the milky orange sunset. Now it's somebody else's bench and somebody else's sunset, but the memories are mine and will forever play in my head.  
  
I got to the arcade and sat down inside to wait for everyone. I watched the little girls play the Sailor V games and boys drive on the racing game, I remember coming here home from school and played video games, trying to stall from showing my parents my bad grades. I got sick of watching instead of playing them, so I got up and sat down at a Sailor V game. I put two tokens in and began to play.  
  
"Usagi-chan you get better and better every time you play this game." A familiar voice remarked peering over my shoulder.  
  
I turned around to see who it was. "Oh. Konnichiwa, Motoki." I hope he doesn't ask about Mamo-chan.  
"So how's Mamoru?" He asked sitting beside me.  
I pushed the pause to stop the game. "Oh, well he's fine, but I haven't talked to him for about a month, so I wouldn't really know. But last time we talked he was doing great and is having lots of fun in America."  
"It's good that he likes it." He continued and glanced over at the crowded counter. "But, I have to get back to work, so I'll talk to you later."  
"Ok. See you later."  
"Bye." He said and walked away.  
  
I finished the game, with the top score. I put my head down on the control panel and closed my eyes. It seemed like forever till I felt a hand on my shoulder. I lifted up my head and turned around. They were there, all with happy smiles and couldn't wait to get there.   
  
"Usagi-chan are you alright?" Mako asked.  
"Of course, I'm alright." I assured her. "Really I am."  
"Ok, then let's go." She said and pulled me along.  
"Where's Seiya?" I asked.  
"We are going to meet them there." Rei replied.  
  
We walked the block to the festival. Before we even got there we could see the tall Ferris Wheel turning in circles. The music could be heard for miles away and the sweet aroma of food filled the air. My mouth watered for fluffy pink cotton candy.  
  
At the entrance girls surrounded Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki for them to sign their autographs. They noticed us and waved for us to come over and rescue them from the swarming crowd.  
  
Rei pulled Seiya, Ami pulled Taiki, and Minako, with the help of Mako, pulled Yaten. And I was left alone to help no one. I stood alone, waiting to them to come back, and rescue me from loneliness.  
  
"Hey cutie. Want to come with me into the festival?" A male's voice asked.  
I turned around. "No, sorry I'm with my friends."  
"Come on, I bet we would have lots of fun."  
"No, sorry I can't."  
"You're coming with me." He demanded and pulled my arm.  
"Let me go, you hentai!" I shouted. "Help me!"  
  
Seiya looked over and saw this guy pulling me with him. He stopped talking to Rei and ran over to me.  
  
"Seiya help!" I shouted, reaching out to him with my other hand.  
"Let Usagi go!" Seiya shouted pulling me away from him.  
  
Seiya took me in his arms. It felt so much like when Mamo-chan took me in his arms and hugged me.  
  
"Who's this your boyfriend?" The guy asked with fury.  
"Yeah! So leave her alone, or I'll have to hurt you!" Seiya shouted.  
  
My cheeks turned red. Why was he being so nice to me all of the sudden? He is nice to me, but not always so protective like this.  
  
"Fine, it's your loss." He said and walked away.  
Seiya looked down at me. "Are you alright, Usagi?"  
I nodded. "Seiya, thanks for helping me." I said.  
"It's no problem Odango."  
I backed away and put my hands on my hips. "I told you a million times not to call me that!"  
"Gomen." He said and smiled.  
  
I turned my head to see minna standing there with smiles on their faces and making awe noises. I looked back at Seiya who was blushing. I didn't know what they meant by their noises and didn't know why he was blushing, was he embarrassed?  
  
"Come on you two, don't have all the fun now. We still didn't go in yet." Rei said with a smirk.   
"Ok." I shrugged and walked inside the festival grounds. 


	2. Chapter Two

***Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
There were lots of food vendors and game booths. Even though my stomach, for the first time ever, grumbled for food, my eyes caught the Ferris Wheel. I loved Ferris Wheels; it was my favorite ride in the Festival.  
  
"Who wants to go on the Ferris Wheel with me?" I asked.  
"I'm sorry, Usagi-chan, but I don't like them." Mako said shaking her head.  
"Same here." Rei and Ami said together.   
  
Minako, Yaten, and Taiki all shook their heads.  
  
"I'll go with you." Seiya said.  
"Are you sure?" I asked.  
"Positive." He assured. "Let's get in line." He said pulling me along.  
"I can't believe I just lied to her. I love the Ferris Wheel." Mako said, watching Seiya pulling me.  
"I'll take you on it, later." Yaten said.   
"Mako-chan we had to lie. Usagi-chan needs a guy's comfort right now, since Mamoru is gone." Minako said.  
"Are you saying you want to replace Mamoru with Seiya?" Mako asked.  
"No, of course not. We just want her to understand that she does have people other then us who care for her, and would do anything in order to keep her happy." Minako replied.  
  
Seiya's hand was strong, but soft holding my hand in his. He stopped, but I didn't, I fell to the ground landing on my butt. Seiya laughed and put out his hand and helped me up. We were next in line and waited for the next bucket. We got on and it started to slowly move.  
  
This reminded me so much of being with Mamo-chan. He always took me to amusement parks and fairs. We would always go on all the rides and ate till our stomachs couldn't take anymore food. I looked over at Seiya; he looked at me like I was the only one on that Ferris Wheel.  
  
He was the only guy, other then Mamoru, who I would love to spend all my life with. But, I was destined to be with Mamoru. Anyway, I don't even know if he feels the same way about me, so I should just hide my feelings, the same way I hide my tears.  
  
"Odango, what's the matter?" He asked.  
"Nothing." I replied, ignoring what he called me.  
"You can tell me… You know that, don't you?"  
"Yeah, but you wouldn't want to know."  
"Usagi, of course I would want to know, because I care about you. I want to help, but if you won't tell me, I can't help." He moved from his side of the bucket to my side and sat beside me. "Please tell me, I hate to ever see a frown upon your face."  
"I don't know… I just hate it how everyday I know I might have to fight and hurt someone by doing it. I hate how Mamoru is over seas studying in America. And now Chibi-usa is gone back to the future, leaving me with no one…"  
He interrupted me. "What do you mean your all alone? You have your friends and family, and you have me. So you shouldn't feel alone."  
"I know that I have all of you, it's just that there's something missing inside of my heart, and it won't go away in till I find out what it is."  
"Usagi you should know what it is that you're missing." He said and then looked out the window and frowned. "I wish it were me." He murmured.  
  
We sat in silence as the Ferris Wheel moved around in circles. With each turn Seiya drifted further and further away. It was like he was in his own world, where I couldn't reach him. If only I could tell him. Tell him my secret that I was screaming inside.   
  
"Seiya…I have to tell you something very important." I began hesitantly.  
He turned to me, with sad puppy dog eyes. "What is it Odango?"  
"I…" I started.  
  
I was just about to tell him, when the Ferris Wheel came to a halt. And then the ride operator came to open the door. Seiya shrugged his shoulders and stepped out, and I followed disappointed. I gained up enough courage to tell him, and then reality came and stopped me. Was it a sign that I should just keep my mouth shut and hide my feelings?  
  
We left out the exit where everyone was waiting except for Yaten and Makoto. "Where are Mako and Yaten?" I asked.  
"Right there." Rei said pointing in the line for the Ferris Wheel.  
"Mako-chan!" I shouted, getting her attention. "I thought you said you didn't like Ferris Wheels?"  
"Oh, I do. I just rather going on with Yaten that's all." She said, and smiled.  
I rolled my eyes. "Ok. Well, have fun, but not to much fun."  
"Don't worry I will." She giggled. Yaten was blushing.  
"Come on, Usagi let's go in the fun house!" Minako exclaimed pulling me with her.  
  
We got in line. I looked over at Seiya, who was surrounded by girls along with Taiki. Rei and Ami tried to push the girls away, but they didn't go away. So Ami and Rei took them over to the clothing vendors where they weren't so noticeable.  
  
"Usagi-chan I know how you feel about…" Mina started. I looked at her, my eyes widened. "…Seiya."  
"What about him?" I asked.  
"You love him, but you hide it, because you also love Mamoru. And you're afraid of your feelings because you think you might loose your feelings for Mamoru."  
"I don't love him. I like him only as a friend."   
"You're lying." She said. "I know you are because your nose twitches when you lie."  
"Mina-chan, I don't know what to do. I love Mamo-chan so much, and it hurts to be thousands of miles away from him. But then when I'm with Seiya my hurt goes away and I only miss him a little. If only I was just a normal girl, and then I can just pick one, and not be destined to only be with him." I cried.  
"Oh, Usagi." She said giving me a hug. "If you want I would take Seiya, so you won't have to feel so bad."  
I laughed wiping away my tears. "No, that's ok. I brought myself into this mess, and I have to get myself out of it." I said and backed away. "I really am an Odango Atama."  
"Of course, not." She paused. "Well, maybe sometimes…"  
"It's ok, Minako."  
"Next!" The guy said, and then collected our tickets.   
  
We walked in the Fun House to a big room with mirrors. I felt small in that room of tall mirrors. It's like when you stand beside the ocean, all that life and mystery living under the deep blue water, and all you could do is wonder, what else is out there?   
  
Back at the clothing vendors:  
  
"Taiki lets go look at the books." Ami said pulling him along. "I'm sure they probably have so great literature books."  
"Alright." Taiki said.  
  
Rei and Seiya sat down and ate rice balls, while they were looking at the books.  
  
"Seiya what's wrong? You look so gloomy." Rei asked and sipped her soda.  
"Everything." He replied.  
"Well, tell me the main problem." She said. "I think I may know."  
"It's Usagi." He replied staring at the ground. "I like her so much, but I know I can't have her."  
"Seiya, but there are other people out there."  
"Yeah, I know, but you don't understand. I think about her every day, and when I go to sleep I dream about her, and I can't stand to be away from her for more then a day…"  
Rei interrupted him. "You have it really bad, don't you."  
"Have what?"  
"You have it bad for you Usagi, and don't lie, because I see how you look at her."  
Seiya's face turned bright red. "How do I look at her that's so different?"  
  
Rei opened her mouth, but Ami and Taiki came back, so Rei stopped.  
  
"Rei-chan lets go back to get meet everybody." Ami said holding a book to her chest.  
"Ok." She replied hesitantly and stood up. She glanced over at Seiya who looked dumbfounded.  
  
Back at the Fun House…   
  
Once we were done we sat down on a bench and waited till Mako and Yaten were done on the Ferris Wheel.  
  
"So, Usagi-chan, what do you think you're going to do now?" Minako asked.  
"Nothing." I replied.  
"Why nothing?" She asked. "You know you must do something, you can't just lead him on and then just forget about him."  
"Minako, if you love something you have to set it free." I explained. "And that's exactly what I'm going to do. Seiya can find someone out there whose better then me and who can make him happy."  
"But, what if he is only happy with you?" She asked.  
  
I stared at the ground; I didn't know what to say. My mind went blank, and all I good feel was the rapid beating of my heart. With each beat I wanted to run further and further away, but I can't run away from my feelings and be scared forever. I looked up at the exit for the Ferris Wheel and saw Yaten and Makoto exchanging kisses. My heart grew sick I wish I was the one who was being kissed, but by Mamoru.   
  



	3. Chapter Three

***Diclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Minako looked at me and followed where I was looking and stood up. "Damn, that Makoto! She always has to go after the ones I like!"  
"Maybe it's just a friendly kiss?" I asked.  
"Usagi-chan, do you and Seiya kiss like that?" She asked, her voice flowed with anger.  
"No…" I replied, blushing. "I only kiss Mamo-chan like that."  
"See! Then it's not a friendly kiss." She said. "When you kiss a friend you kiss on the cheek, or even on the lips, but that excludes tonsil hockey.  
"Oh, I guess your right." I agreed.  
  
Minako took my arm and pulled me over to the exit line. She rolled her eyes and moaned in disgust.  
  
"Come on guys we have to meet up with minna." Minako said, hiding her anger.  
  
Makoto blushed. "Oh, I'm sorry." She giggled. "Ok, let's go then."  
Yaten scratched his forehead. "Ok." He said, embarrassed.   
  
Minako looked sad, like she did when. I didn't think she liked Yaten that much. Maybe that's how Seiya feels, about me, that he hurts because I'm with Mamo-chan. Why didn't I think about this before? I should've worried about his feelings that were getting hurt, instead of mine that were yearning for somebody other then him.  
  
"You guys, I have to find Seiya. I need to talk to him." I exclaimed.  
"Go ahead, Usagi." Yaten said, Mako and Mina nodded in agreement.  
  
I ran as fast as I could in search of him. I needed to tell him my true feelings that were longing to be said. I saw Rei and looked around her. There he was, but he was talking with some girl. I hid behind a tree. "Maybe she is just a fan." I said to myself. They started to walk with each other, and I slowly followed, like a sly fox sneaking behind its prey. I overheard their conversation.  
  
"Seiya, I think you're the cutest out of the Three Lights." The girl said, flirtatiously.  
"Thanks, umm what's you name again?" He asked, blushing. "I'm sorry I'm not very good at names."  
"Liar." I said to myself. "He always remembers names."  
She smiled. "It's ok. My name is Rika." She replied, walking closer to him.  
"I think I will remember it." He said.  
  
They walked over to the Fun House and sat on the bench where Minako and I sat a while ago. I hid beside the tree that was behind the bench.  
  
"Is it ok if we wait here, because, I have to wait for my friends? And then we can leave." Seiya asked.  
"Sure, no problem. I like to be with you." Rika replied smiling.  
"Your sweet, but I sort of feelings for someone else." He said trying not to look into her eyes.   
"Is there anything I can do to change your mind?" She asked.  
"No, I'm sorry, but I have to be true to my feelings." He replied.  
"Not even this." She said and leaned over and locked lips with his.  
  
This wasn't the kind of kiss that you give your friend; this was a kiss that Minako said that Makoto and Yaten were doing. My heart sunk to my stomach. I was jealous. I was jealous over the girl who was kissing my forbidden crush. I couldn't watch this anymore, I stood up, but I fell, tripping on my shoelaces. This caught their attention and they turn to me. Seiya's mouth went open in shock and Rika just looked at me like I was a complete klutz, which I was, but that's besides the point.  
  
"Usagi?" Seiya asked.   
"Oh, konnichiwa Seiya, Rika." My hand flew to mouth, noticing what I just said. I don't know the girl. "Baka-Usagi." I said to myself.  
"I didn't know you knew her." He said.  
"Me neither." Rika said, puzzled.  
"Umm…" I said, trying to think of what to say. "Someone, told me who she was."  
"Oh, ok." He replied.  
"Well, what is your name?" Rika asked.  
"It's Usagi." I replied, trying to get up off the ground.  
"Here, let me help you." Seiya said, offering his hand to help me up.  
  
Rika stood up and took his hand after he helped me stand up. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Usagi." She said putting out her free hand, to shake mine.  
"I wish I could say the same thing." I said ignoring her hand.  
"Usagi, what's the matter?" Seiya asked.  
"Nothing." I demanded.  
Rika rolled her eyes. "Well, Seiya and I are going to the Crown Juice Parlor, so bye." Rika said in a snobby tone.  
"Do you want to come, Usagi?" Seiya asked.  
  
Rika's eyes filled up with anger. "Why does she have to go?"  
"Well, Rika don't worry, you can have him to yourself because I'm not going" I replied. "Bye Seiya." I said and walked away.  
"Wait, Usagi!" Seiya shouted.  
  
I ignored him and continued to walk. "I'm sorry, Seiya." I whispered, and continued to walk away.  
  
"Come on, let's go." Rika said pulling him away.  
  
As they were walking Ami and Rei saw them walking out together. Rei walked over to them.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Seiya." Rei said. "Who's your friend?"  
"Hi Rei, hi Ami." He waved. "You guys this is Rika. Rika this is Rei and Ami."  
"Konnichiwa." Rika said.  
"So where are you guys going?" Ami asked.  
"Crown Fruit Parlor." Rika replied squeezing Seiya's hand.  
"Too bad, we can't join you, since we have to look for Usagi." Rei said, disappointed.  
"Why you can't find her?" Seiya asked, worried.  
"No, we don't know where she ran off to." Rei replied.  
"That's not really a big loss." Rika remarked.  
  
Rei gave her a mean look, but Seiya just ignored the rude comment.  
  
"Do you want me to help look for her?" Seiya asked.  
"No, that's ok, we'll be fine looking for her." Ami replied.  
"Ok, let's go Seiya." Rika said pulling Seiya.  
"Bye, guys. And if you see Usagi, tell her I'm sorry." Seiya said, and left with Rika.  
"Does that seem right to you?" Rei asked Ami.  
"Not at all right." She replied.  
"Well, let's go look for her, and then we will find out what's going on." Rei said.  
  
Rei and Ami left, and met up with   
minna.  
  
I walked through the wooded area of the park. The cherry blossoms began to weep with petals and fell in the pond creating little ripples. I felt little ripples in my stomach as my heart wept. My emotions got the best of me when I saw Seiya and that vile Rika kiss. I shouldn't let this bother me so much, but it does.   
  
I sat down by the pond and looked at my glossy reflection. I saw jealousy written all over my face. I've been jealous before, but this time it's different. All my feelings are jumbled together like a big ball, which can't be broken. If only Mamo-chan was here…But he's not so I don't know what to do.  
  
As I watched the wind glide gently above the pond, I saw a couple skips on top of it. It wasn't the wind because the wind wouldn't make the water that choppy. I concluded that it must be someone skipping rocks, so I went back to dwell on my dilemma.  
  
"Usagi-chan?" A voice said in the wind. "Is that you?"  
  
I turned my head, but I saw no one. My body shook with fear and the fine tiny hairs on my neck stood straight up on end. I stood up and scanned the area, still no one in sight.  
  
"Usagi…don't be scared. I won't hurt you." The voice assured.  
"How can I be so sure? I don't even know where, or who you are." My voice quavered.   
"You should know me, by now." It said.   
"Well can you at least let me see you?" I asked.  
"I think I could do that." It said. "Ok, here I am."  
  
I turned to the pond and there she, I mean I was. It was Neo Queen Serenity, the future me. It was like looking in the mirror, except for the clothes part, but all in all I was shocked. She floated on top of the water; her body glowed like the moonlight.  
  
"Usagi close your mouth, you like a frog catching flies. And besides it's not very princess like." She scolded.  
"Gomen." I said, embarrassed. "Why are you here?"  
"You seemed to have lost your way, and I came to guide you on the right path." She replied. "I know you've been having second thoughts about your relationships with Mamoru and Seiya."  
"Yes!" I exclaimed. "I am so confused. I don't know what to do about Seiya. But in my heart I truly and deeply love Mamo-chan."  
"Yes, I know how you feel. Because, you are forgetting I was once you in the same position." She said. "You should follow your heart, it will never lead you in the wrong direction. Trust in your self."  
"Can you just tell me who I end up with?" I asked in hope.  
"Usagi, only you can pick one. The one you truly love. Because even thought I know the answer now, it doesn't mean you can't change the future, but in my case the past. If you're listening to your heart, you will know what to do."  
"Seiya doesn't feel the same way about me, he only has eyes for Rika. Yuck!" I said.  
Serenity giggled. "Believe me, he doesn't like Rika, he doesn't even know what, I mean who she is."  
"Why, what is she?" I asked.  
"I don't think you should know, but if you really want to…" I nodded my head in anticipation. "Well… She's a shadow of myself. You see I created her so you would be able to know your true feelings for Seiya and you are the only one to decide that."  
"Yes! So she isn't going to be his soul mate!" I jumped up and down in joy. Serenity looked at me like I was crazy.  
"I loved, our little chat, but I'm afraid I must be leaving now."  
"Don't you want to know what I will do?" I asked.  
"Oh, poor Usagi, you never pay attention to anything. But, I know that already." She said. "So that means I know what you will do."  
"Demo…"  
"Usagi, don't worry you will know what to do. You don't need me to help you do it."  
"Oh ok…" I said disappointed.  
"Goodbye Usagi." She said and smiled. "Remember, when life gets tough, always try you're best and never quit, or you will end up with nothing."  
"Bye, Serenity." I said and she disappeared into stardust. "Thank you."  
  
I put my hand over my heart. It was beating normal for a change. Maybe it was trying to tell me what to do. I closed my eyes and strained to listen for it. Nothing… I heard nothing, only the pulsating beats of own heart. I wondered if it was the body's way of communicating with the other organs.   
  
"I guess she was wrong." I said, and stood up. "Good bye, Serenity."  
  
I took the long way home, kicking the dust up from the rocky road. It's funny just the other day I was walking all alone, just like today, but I was thinking of some one else that I love.   
  
To Be Continued..... Please Review and tell me what you think! 


	4. Chapter Four

****Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
I got home and ran up stairs to my room. I jumped onto my bed and looked at a picture of Mamo-chan and I that was on my nightstand. My dear Mamoru I wonder what you are doing right now…I hope you're happy, because I'm not. What would you do in a time like this? But, he wouldn't want an Odango Atama like me so he would probably pick the other person.  
  
"Usagi-chan, what's wrong?" Luna asked and jumped up onto the bed beside me.  
"Lot's of things." I replied with a sigh.  
"Well, tell me." She purred rubbing against my leg. Her fur felt soft and warm.  
"I'm starting to have feelings for Seiya, but I love Mamoru with all my heart. I don't know what to do! Why does life have to be so difficult?"  
"Usagi, life is always hard, but that doesn't mean you can't achieve anything." She said.   
"Luna-chan, you didn't answer my question."  
"Well, you interrupted me." She paused. "Maybe you just need a break from Mamoru. But, that doesn't mean you have to go with Seiya, and just forget about Mamoru. It's up to you."  
  
I nodded. "Ok…"   
"What do you want?"   
  
I thought to myself. What do I really want? Before all this happened I wished my friends and I had normal lives, and space wasn't filled with negative energy. But, now I actually want something else. Or should I say someone else. Maybe I should take a break from Mamoru; it might be healthier then just yearning for his return.  
  
"I want them both. But now I need Seiya." I replied. "And when I'm older I need Mamoru."  
"I understand, Usagi-chan." She replied. "You will make a wonderful queen some day."  
"Thank you, Luna." I said and gave her a hug. "I need to tell him." I jumped off my bed.  
"Usagi." She said, and I turned to her. "Don't forget your shoes."  
  
I looked down at my bare feet. "Oops. Thanks." I giggled. I slipped on my shoes and ran out of the house.  
  
Determination made me want to run faster and faster. Where am I running? I don't even know where to look… But then he said he was going to the Crown Fruit Parlor with that evil girl, Rika. Just the sound of her name makes me tremble in disgust.  
  
~*~  
  
I reached the stairs to the entrance. The entrance to my future. Do I really want to do this? My mind was saying yes, go for it! But, my heart didn't make up its mind. Maybe it must be right, or else it would've said no. I put my hand on the handrail. I put my foot on the first step. My hand started to sweat and my body felt weightless as I walked up those steps. One foot in front of the other, why couldn't love be this easy? I peeked in the window. He was there, but with Rika. I have to do this now, or I won't be able to do this again.  
  
I opened the door slowly, and walked inside. I felt strong, and determined. Maybe love was really on my side. It was showing me the way it has to be. The way I'll only be happy… I walked u behind him and closed my eyes and took in a deep breath.  
  
"Hey Seiya." I said, nervously.  
"Hi Usagi." He replied. "Do you know our friends are looking for you?"  
"Yeah, but I have something important to tell you." I said, anxiously.  
  
He stood up, and so did Rika. That pissed me off.  
  
"Where do you think your going?" I asked.  
"Where Seiya goes, I go."  
"Sit back down, and shut up."  
  
She sat down and crossed her arms around her chest.  
  
Seiya and I walked out of the parlor and walked to the park. My heart was beating rapidly and my stomach was doing somersaults. We got to the park and sat down on a bench, in front of the water fountain.  
  
"Seiya, I have to tell you something." I said.  
"Ok." He replied.  
"I… I like."  
"You like what?" He asked, dumbfounded.  
  
I couldn't say it… For some reason the words sounded like a sin when I said them over in my head.   
  
"Usagi?"  
  
I swallowed my fear and leaned closer to him. I pressed my lips to his. My worries and fears disappeared, and I felt happiness. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach and my heart skipped a beat. This wasn't a friendly kiss, it was more.  
  
To be continued………….  
  
I know it's not the greatest fic…I can't write…  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Usagi?" He asked puzzled.  
  
I smiled innocently and blushed. "That's what I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't express it in words."  
  
"I don't know what to say."   
"You don't have to say anything." I replied and watched the sparkling water spewing out of the fountain. "My heart is like that fountain over there. Constantly doing the same thing every day. I loved Mamoru every day, but now it changed. Someone else caught my attention and took my sorrow and made it happiness. He made me realize that I shouldn't worry about what future may hold, and just live the present to the fullest, because you never know when it will end."  
"And who is that?" He asked, even though he knew I was talking about him.  
"You." I replied. "You were the one to help me when I was down, and show me light. Thank you. Thank you for caring and always being sweet to me."  
"It was my pleasure." He said, and kissed my forehead.  
  
I smiled and kissed him back. It was sweet and loving, not like Mamoru's kiss. His was also sweet and loving, but it was in is own way that made it special. Seiya's was a different kind. It was like a dance, perfect in every way. We were made for each other, like two puzzle pieces that finish a whole puzzle.  
  
"Go girl!" A familiar voice shouted.  
  
We both turned and blushed. "Hi everyone." I said, embarrassed. Minako, Mako, Ami, Rei, Yaten, and Taiki stood there staring at us with smiles on their faces. Our faces were ten shades of red.   
  
"So, you're starting your own party?" Rei asked, raising her eyebrow.  
"No…" Seiya replied. "We're just having some fun of our own. I'd ask you guys to join us, but I'm not into that sort of thing."  
  
I laughed. "Neither am i."  
  
"Usagi-chan, come here for a second." Minako said.  
  
I stood up and followed her. Ami, Rei, and Mako followed behind as well. We walked over to the other side of the fountain and piled underneath the cherry blossom tree's shade.  
  
"So what's going on between you and Seiya?" Minako asked.  
"Nothing!" I replied.  
"You're lying." Rei said. "Tell us the truth."  
  
I looked at each of their faces. They all looked eager and anxious.  
  
"Well, you see I have feelings for Seiya…" I started.  
"We knew that, it's so obvious." Mako interrupted… "Ok go on."  
"Ok… And, he feels the same way." I said. "So now I guess we're more then just friends now."  
  
They all smiled in delight, except for Ami, who looked a little confused.  
  
"But what about Mamo…" Ami started, but Minako covered her mouth with her hand, and shook her head. "Never mind." She said finally. "I'm happy for you."  
"Thanks, Ami-chan." I said with a smile. "I'll give you guys the details later." I said and walked back to Seiya.  
  
I took Seiya's hand and pulled him with me. His hand was warm on mine. There is no one else in the world, besides Mamoru, that I would rather spend my life with more then Seiya.  
  
Back at the park…  
  
"Minako-chan," Ami started. "Why didn't you let me finish what I was going to say?"  
"I have my reasons." She replied.   
"And what are those?" Ami asked.  
"After Mamoru left, Usagi has been moping around, and spending all day in her bed grieving. But, now she's glowing with happiness, and we want her to e happy, right?" Minako asked.  
"I guess your right." Ami concluded.  
"Of course I am." She replied, giggling.   
"But what happens when summer is over, and Mamoru comes back for a spring break visits?"  
"But it's fall, and don't they have classes in the fall?" Rei asked.  
"You are getting like Usagi." Ami said. "Ok, the United States is on the other side of the planet and when it's fall here, it's spring over there."  
"Ohhh." Rei said.  
"Well, I guess we'll have to wait to see what happens." Minako said. "Let's liven things up and go looking for guys at the mall!"  
"Yeah!" They replied, and ran to get Yaten and Taiki.  
  
They all walked off, together. To them summer just started and they wanted to make the most of it. They knew the secret to life: to live.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Seiya and I wandered through the city, hand in hand. All we needed was the unfolded sidewalk in front of us, and each other.   
  
"Usagi, I loved you from the moment I met you that one day." Seiya whispered. "You had me from hello."  
  
I smiled and kissed him. "I love you too, Seiya. With my heart and soul, I truly do." I said. "I just had to tell you."  
  
The End.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*** I know it's not the greatest ending, but I can't write. So, I have an excuse. Please Review it and tell me what you think! And if you don't want this to be the ending tell me and maybe I'll write more to it.  



End file.
